onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Jabra
| extra2= | devil fruit= | bounty=| }} Jyabura (ジャブラ, Jabura) is a member of CP9 and the supposed leader of his team. Appearance Jyabura is a dark-skinned man with a long Fu Manchu mustache, a goatee, and hair braided in a long and thick queue that it looks like the appearance of a scorpion's tail. He also bears a scar running vertically down his face along with the standard black uniform of the CP9. Jyabura has a tattoo on the front of his shoulder that is the kanji for "wolf" (狼, ookami). However, his shirt entirely covers his tattoo when he is in human form. He basically resembles a typical Chinese Kung fu martial artist commonly found in various pop culture and media. When in his half-wolf state, Jyabura has an unusually large tail and snout. Like all Zoan users, Jyabura's hybrid form is bipedal. When he was still a kid, Jyabura still bore his scar and resembled a typical martial arts student.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.44 Chapter 423, Fan question: What do the eight members of CP9 looked like when they were kids? Personality Jyabura is extremely competitive, and was outraged that both Lucci and Kaku have more Douriki than him, especially because Kaku had been weaker when they had last met. His competitiveness and rivalry with the others often overshadows his rationality, and could be part of his wolf nature to establish himself as the "alpha male" or leader. As a wolf (or dog) he would find it especially aggravating that Lucci the leopard (or cat) would be stronger than him, given the natural rivalry between cats and dogs.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.40 Chapter 379 and Episode 266, The shadowy silhouettes of Jyabura and Lucci expressing their rivalry against each other in their half animal forms are seen. Jyabura is very short tempered, combined with his superstitiousness, such as his belief that devil fruits are inhabited by devils and feeble attempts at preventing Kaku from getting stronger by eating a devil fruit, he often comes across as a comedic character. It is therefore surprising that he's actually the most rational member of CP9. Lucci, who's always calm and in control, is also sadistic and lusts for battle, whereas Jyabura insists that he's "a nice guy", and proposes a quick, painless death to his victims. However, in battle a more predatory side of Jyabura apparently takes over, and he howls, licks his lips, and mocks and laughs at his prey. Jyabura also seem very interested in eating and tasting his opponents than just biting them his in wolf form. Jyabura is also commonly known to deceive his opponents, as shown when he tried to lie to Sanji that Nico Robin was his sister, who had been kidnapped by a pirate crew when they were young and given a bounty due to being mistaken for one of the crew, and that he wanted Sanji to rescue her. However Sanji saw through this lie easily, and took his key while kicking him into the ceiling. He is also proud of his lying shown when Sanji attempted to escape, Jyabura angrily complained that he was the one who was supposed to trick people before moving to intercept him. Many villains in One Piece were given distinct laughs. Jyabura follows in this tradition with a long "gya" at the beginning of his laugh (i.e. "Gyaaaa ha ha ha ha!) Relationships Jyabura has a fierce rivalry with Lucci. This rivalry is most evidently expressed by their opposing Zoan fruit forms. Since his form of the dog family, Jyabura is against Lucci whose form is of the cat family. Jyabura has a dislike for the two CP9 members that work with him in missions, Fukuruo and Kumadori. Both of them have outrageous personalities that not only hinder the progress of the missions they take but also annoy him. Fukuruo often blabs out anything and everything that Jyabura would want to kept secret. This includes from secrets about missions to Jyabura's personal life. Kumadori on the other hand, is so over dramatic and emotional that his outbursts often tests Jyabura's patience. The whole seppuku thing that Kumadori does in particular annoys Jyabura the most. Before the current storyline, Jyabura had a girlfriend named Gatherine, who worked in Enies Lobby's cafeteria as a waitress. He however unfortunately was dumped by her because she fell in love with Lucci. This humiliation was unfortunately further intensified by the fact that the information was spread across among all of Enies Lobby by Fukurou , from the various soldiers to the dogs of the Hou no Banken Butai.One Piece Manga - Vol.40 Chapter 379, Fukuruo reveals that he spread the rumor about Jyabura being dumped.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.42 Chapter 402, Fan question: Why did Gatherine dumped Jyabura?SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.42 Chapter 402, Fan question: What is the dog in the first panel of p.61 in Volume 41 saying to the other dog? Jyabura has surprisingly a rooster that chirps which can be seen as a contrast to Lucci's pet pigeon, Hattori. Abilities and Powers His devil fruit is the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Wolf which gives him the power to change into a full wolf and a human-wolf hybrid that resembles a werewolf. Before Lucci's group had left for Water 7, Kaku had been weaker than Jyabura, and Lucci most likely was closer to Jyabura's level. His fighting style is based around Tekkai Kenpo, a technique which allows him to move while using tekkai, and throw powerful punches at his enemies. He claims to be the only rokushiki user capable of doing so. History Before the battle with the Straw Hats Prior to the events in Enies Lobby concerning the Straw Hats, Jyabura was sent on a mission beforehand along with Kumadori and Fukurou. Their mission was to go undercover and assassinate some rebellion leaders. However the plan was accidentally leaked out and they were forced to kill twenty three more people instead of the three they were assigned to. The whole incident was reported in the newspapers and Jyabura had to explain everything to Spandam back in Enies Lobby as to why the mission was botched up.One Piece Manga - Vol.39 Chapter 375, Jyabura tries to explain to Spandam why his previous mission was botched up. While arriving back in Enies Lobby, Jyabura also got dumped by his girlfriend, Gatherine, who fell for Lucci. This news unfortunately got spread around the island, from the random Marine grunts to even the islands's dogs, by Fukuruo much to Jyabura's chagrin. Despite the results of the previous mission and other things, upon arriving back in Enies Lobby, Jyabura and his team were once again reunited with the rest of CP9 after five long years in the Tower of Justice. The reunion put Jyabura on edge as he learned from a douriki test that not only did Lucci become much stronger than him but Kaku also surpassed him in strength. Despite the rude formalities between him and his rivals, Jyabura quieted down and saw the fruits of victory attained the other half of CP9, the captured Franky and Nico Robin.One Piece Manga - Vol.40 Chapter 379, Jyabura and the whole of CP9 are reunited. With this two both presented to the whole of CP9, Jyabura attended a meeting concerning the future of world's peace. After the meeting wherein Spandam sadistically beat both the cuffed up Franky and Robin, Jyabura was met with a surprise. The director, having been pleased with the results of the mission, gave both Kaku and Kalifa each a Devil Fruit. The sight not only scared Jyabura intensely due to his superstitions but also made him fear that the two would become stronger than him if they ate them. More fearful of the latter, Jyabura desperately tried to convince them not eat them by saying that the fruits tasted like shit, among other things. Despite his best efforts, the two ate the fruits. The whole situation worried Jyabura a bit.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.40 Chapter 385 and Episode 271, Jyabura tries to convince Kaku and Kalifa not to eat the Devil Fruits rewarded to them. Although things initially seemed to be all right in Enies Lobby from Jyabura and most of CP9's perspective at the time, they soon learned that an urgent emergency had befallen on the judicial island of Enies Lobby. Right after Franky and Nico Robin had been secured, their friends decided to go after them. Though this news was already known to Jyabura and the rest of CP9 via an initial report, it was only when Spandam was recontacted that they learned that these people were a sizable army leading an invasion onto the judicial island. The damage that the army had done by the time the Spandam was recontacted was so large that it was completely unprecedented in all of the judicial island's history. For this, the entire CP9, including Jyabura, were summoned up and ordered to annihilate the Straw Hat pirates. With that Jyabura headed up to the balcony of the Tower of Justice. There, gathered together with the rest of CP9 except for Blueno, Jyabura stared across the vast chasm at Luffy.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.41 Chapter 389 and Episode 274, Jyabura gathers with the rest of CP9 on the balcony of the Tower of Justice. Seeing Luffy all alone on the courthouse roof at the other side, Jyabura suggested that the remaining CP9 team up and take him down quickly in order to instantly crush the uprising.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.41 Chapter 390 and Episode 274, Jyabura suggests to Spandam that CP9 should team up and crush Luffy right away. Spandam however told him to back down as it appeared that all of Luffy's efforts would be dashed because of Robin's asking him to leave her to die then. This course of action proved to be a mistake as not only did Luffy simply replied to her that her friends would rescue her anyway, but more of the Straw Hats gathered on the courthouse roof one after another before Jyabura and the rest. As the standoff and conversation between CP9 and the Straw Hat Pirates across the chasm continued, Jyabura and the rest witnessed the Straw Hats do something completely suicidal. They witnessed a Straw Hat shoot the World Government's flag thus proclaiming a declaration of war between the Straw Hats against the entire World Gov't.One Piece Manga - Vol.41 Chapter 398, Jyabura and the rest of Enies Lobby witness the Straw Hats proclaim war against the World Gov't. As the scene continued, Jyabura witnessed the goal of Spandam's desire, the blueprints of Pluton, go up in flames and the perpetrator of the crime, Franky, pushed off the edge of the balcony. Just at the same time, Jyabura and the rest witnessed a sea train, the Rocket Man, jump across the chasm with the Straw Hats and Franky hitching a ride on it in mid flight. The train successfully crossed the wide chasm and crashed into the Tower of Justice much to Jyabura and the rest of CP9's astonishment.One Piece Manga - Vol.41 Chapter 399, Jyabura and the rest of Enies Lobby witness the Straw Hats and Franky jump onto the Rocket Man and cross the chasm. CP9 vs. Pirates With the events that had just happened, Jyabura and the rest of CP9 were ordered by Spandam to annihilate the Straw Hats in the Tower of Justice before they could rescue Nico Robin. To carry out this mission successfully, they were given specific instructions. Except for Lucci who would escort Spandam and Robin, the rest of CP9 were given each a key to protect. Each of these keys would unlock a specific pair of Seastone cuffs but only one of them would open the cuffs holding Robin. The strategy was to make the Straw Hats fight for these keys on the threat they could never completely free Robin without the right key. By doing so, the Straw Hats would be slowed long enough for Spandam to escape to safety. With this strategy, Jyabura took his key and decided to take a little nap in his room while waiting for his prey to come to him. With his key laid out in front of him while he slept, he hoped to attack anyone who dared to come close enough to him to steal the key, like a sleeping wolf with a valuable prize close to its jaws.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.42 Chapter 400 and Episode 285, Jyabura waits for his prey in his room. Sure enough, somebody came to his room to try to take his key. The one who came and accidentally woke him up was none other than the same Straw Hat who shot the World Gov't flag, Sogeking. With the sniper in front of him, Jyabura turned into his hybrid form and prepared to slaughter the pirate in an instant. However before he could do anything, the room above begun to rumble and crashing down from it was a sight. The room above, Kaku's room, had collapsed due to the weight of the form Kaku accidentally turned to using his newfound Devil Fruit powers while facing off Zoro. This form was a full giraffe and it's revelation made Jyabura laughed out loud at such a sight.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.42 Chapter 401 and Episode 286, Jyabura is awaken by Sogeking and laughs at Kaku's newfound Devil Fruit powers. Distracted by the revelation of Kaku's Devil Fruit powers and how much more silly looking the scene became when Kaku turned into his hybrid form, Jyabura and both the Straw Hats in the room could only laugh at the sight instead of taking the situation seriously. Their mockery however ticked Kaku off so much that Jyabura and the two Straw Hats had to dodge a large attack sent by the giraffe man that sliced through the entire tower. As Jyabura and the rest in the room recovered their ground from the attack, they learned that a shocking development had happened amongst in the chaos. While dodging Kaku's attack, Zoro and Sogeking accidentally got handcuffed together with the Seastone handcuffs that were accidentally placed on Zoro by Sogeking earlier while everyone was laughing at Kaku. Not wanting to give up his prey or even team up together with Kaku to fight the two pirates, Jyabura asked the two handcuffed Straw Hats what number was on the pair of handcuffs on them. If the number matched any of the keys that Kaku and Jyabura had on them, they could free the Straw Hats with the corresponding key and properly fight them once again. Unfortunately, neither of the keys that Jyabura and Kaku had on them had the matching number on the handcuffs on Zoro and Sogeking. Faced with this, both Jyabura and Kaku decided to chase after the two Straw Hats in order to see who could defeat them both before the other.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.42 Chapter 402 and Episode 287, Jyabura decides to compete with Kaku in a chase after Zoro and Sogeking. After chasing after the two Straw Hats for some time, Jyabura momentarily got in a small argument with Kaku. As they were chasing after the two pirates, Jyabura mistook one of Kaku's attacks as being directed towards him. As a result, Jyabura attacked Kaku in retaliation and the two began to argue with one another. Though the two had just stopped chasing for a moment, their prey in that amount of time came up with a way to fight despite their circumstances. With one Straw Hat holding a sword while the other held him up, Jyabura and Kaku saw that the two decided to use a ridiculous strategy wherein Zoro held Sogeking, with a sword in his hands, like a weapon. With this weird situation on hand, both Jyabura and Kaku began to fight with their prey instead of chasing them.One Piece Manga - Vol.42 Chapter 406, Jyabura and Kaku begin to fight against Zoro holding up a Sogeking like a sword. In the midst of his fight with the two Straw Hats and his competition with Kaku over them, Jyabura suddenly heard some shocking news over the Den Den Mushi intercom. From the news that was being broadcasted all over Enies Lobby, Jyabura learned that Spandam had accidentally pressed the Golden Den Den Mushi and that he had accidentally summoned a Buster Call fleet to bomb the entire island. This startling turned of events worried Jyabura abit. With the imminent arrival of the Buster Call in mind, both Jyabura and Kaku decided that they should stop wasting time and finish off their prey before the danger arrived.One Piece Manga - Vol.42 Chapter 409, Jyabura and Kaku overhear Spandam's broadcast of the arrival of the Buster Call. However just as the two decided to finish their prey right away, they were suddenly interupted by another Straw Hat. The pirate, Chopper, had became a huge monster due to his fight with Kumadori and had then intruded into Jyabura's room. Seeing as he was interupting the fight, both Jyabura and Kaku decided to get rid of the hindrance. However before they could lay a claw or hoof on Chopper, they were forced to dodge one of Zoro's attacks and the beast was also shot out of the room by Franky who arrived at the scene. As Jyabura and Kaku recovered themselves from this turn of events, they suddenly found out that at the same time their prey had finally freed themselves from their handcuffed situation thanks to another Straw Hat who also arrived then with the right key, Nami.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.43 Chapter 412 and Episode 296, Jyabura and Kaku are interrupted by Chopper and their prey finally free themselves. With the two Straw Hats freed from their handcuffs, Jyabura decided to go after Sogeking while Kaku fought against Zoro. He decided to trick Sogeking into a false sense of security by saying he'll give the sniper his key. As Jyabura watched and was impressed by how Kaku handled his Devil Fruit powers while executing his plan, Jyabura's little scheme worked and thus he inflicted some lethal wounds onto the unsuspecting sniper. However just as Jyabura gained the upper hand and prepared to kill Sogeking, another Straw Hat, Sanji, entered his room and prevented him from doing so by kicking the wolf away.One Piece Manga - Vol.43 Chapter 413, Jyabura's and Sanji's battle begins. With this new opponent, Jyabura was forced to let his original prey escape and to fight against Sanji in the stairwell outside his room. After a few exchange of hits between them, Jyabura decided to trick Sanji into letting his guard down like Sogeking earlier. By saying that Robin is actually his long lost sister and pretending to let Sanji have his key, Jyabura hoped to get a clean shoot like he got before. Unfortunately, Sanji didn't fell for it and kicked the wolf in the face for such an outrageous lie.One Piece Manga - Vol.43 Chapter 414, Jyabura tries to trick Sanji by saying that Robin is his long lost sister. Unable to trick Sanji, Jyabura lost his key to the chef. However instead of simply running away with the key, Jyabura's opponent decided to continue fighting and thus caught him by surprise with a kick straight in the nose. As Jyabura and Sanji continued to fight one another around and across the stairwell area despite the gap in the middle of the room, Jyabura unfortunately ticked Sanji off enough to make the chef use Diable Jambe against him. The attack not only sent Jyabura flying across the stairwell over to the other side, but it also burnt through his Tekkai defenses. As he tried to recover from the wound, Jyabura saw Sanji do something that the wolf assumed to be a fatal. Jyabura saw Sanji jumped the gap in the room and, seeing how such a rushed and foolish action would be fatal against a Rokushiki master, decided to attack Sanji in midair. Though Jyabura initially was able to gain the upper hand in the air and wound Sanji, the chef unfortunately was able to move himself around enough to send an ignited kick into Jyabura's face. With this kick, Jyabura was sent crashing down to the bottom floor of the stairwell.One Piece Manga - Vol.43 Chapter 415, Jyabura is defeated by Sanji. Having been smashed into the bottom floor of the stairwell from such a height by Sanji's kick, Jyabura went completely unconscious. With nothing else to gain from the wolf, Jyabura was left there by Sanji.One Piece Manga - Vol.43 Chapter 416, Jyabura is left unconscious at the bottom of the stairwell by Sanji. Jyabura remained at the spot up to moment the Buster Call came and started bombing the island. Unable to move from there and escape the island by himself, Jyabura would've a unfortunate victim of the attack. Fortunately however, Jyabura's fellow CP9 agent, Blueno, arrived in the nick time to save him and the rest of the defeated CP9 from the attack. Within the inner space accessible through the air doors created by Blueno's Devil Fruit powers, Jyabura and the rest waited it out until the devastation brought upon Enies Lobby by the Buster Call subsided. CP9's Personal Report After the flames brought by the Buster Call onto Enies Lobby subsided, Jyabura and the rest of the battle worn CP9 climbed out of the inner space accessed by Blueno's Air Doors and back onto the devastated island.One Piece Manga - Chapter 492 Cover Story: CP9's Personal Report Vol.2, The battle worn CP9 climb out of Blueno's Air Door. For the most of them, they had survived through their fights against the Straw Hats despite their injuries. This was true for all of them except for Rob Lucci. Jyabura's rival had sustained so much damage from his battle with Luffy that he was in need of some serious medical attention.One Piece Manga - Chapter 493 Cover Story: CP9's Personal Report Vol.3, Jyabura and the rest of CP9 note how heavily wounded Rob Lucci was. However before they could tend to Lucci's wounds, Jyabura and Blueno noticed from behind some debris that there were other people on the island. Jyabura guessed that these government agents were probably sent by Spandam to investigate the ruins of judicial island.One Piece Manga - Chapter 494 Cover Story: CP9's Personal Report Vol.4, Jyabura and Blueno noticed some World Gov't agents from behind some debris. Fearing that they might be exterminated for their failure, Jyabura and the rest of CP9 decided that they should leave the island before they could be discovered. Traveling on the Sea Train tracks, they left Enies Lobby for another island. As he lead his comrades on the Sea Train tracks, Jyabura carried a wounded Kaku while following his directions to their destination, and lent his shirt to Kalifa as she was stripped when Nami was looking for her key.One Piece Manga - Chapter 495 Cover Story: CP9's Personal Report Vol.5, Jyabura and the rest of CP9 escape Enies Lobby by traveling on the Sea Train tracks. Jyabura and his comrades eventually arrived in St. Poplar. Unfortunately, they didn't have any money on them for Lucci's medical expenses.One Piece Manga - Chapter 496 Cover Story: CP9's Personal Report Vol.6, Jyabura and the rest of CP9 arrive in St. Poplar. In order to earn some money, they decided to become street performers and work for the money with various acts of wonderment. To help out in this endeavor, Jyabura, whilst in his full wolf form, decided to thrill audiences by jumping through hoops of fire.One Piece Manga - Chapter 498 Cover Story: CP9's Personal Report Vol.8, Jyabura thrills audiences by jumping through a hoop of fire while in his wolf form. Translation and Dub Issues Jyabura's name has many spelling variations. Some English-speaking fans spell it "Jabura", although the spelling of "Jyabura" is far more common. Japanese fans, on the other hand, seem to prefer spell it "Jabra". Eiichiro Oda himself has spelled it "Jabra", although as other spellings given at the same time were inaccurate it is unknown if this should be considered the correct spelling. Anime and Manga Differences Originally in the manga when Jyabura was sleeping while awaiting for his prey in his room, he awoke when Usopp cried out how ridiculous it was for the rooster in the room to chirp instead of crowing like a normal rooster. This scene was extended in the anime with Jyabura sleeping through Usopp's whelps when he was stung by a bee.One Piece Manga - Vol.42 Chapter 401, Jyabura sleeps through the chirping of his rooster. Trivia *In the Volume 44 SBS, it was revealed that Jyabura already had the scar across his eye when he was a child. *He has a wolf theme due to his Devil Fruit, and he tends to trick people like wolves do in folklore. *Jyabura ranked at 17th in the most recent popularity contest with 461 votes. *In the version of Chapter 413 published in Shonen Jump, Jyabura's mustache was missing in more than half the panels he appeared in. However, this was fixed in the tankoubon, and only three panels remained with the mustache missing. *Despite the fact that at least Lucci, Kaku, and Kalifa have rooms that are listed as their own, Jyabura instead has a Japanese-style garden that is simply listed as the "wolf's den" (狼の間, ookami no ma). *When Jyabura attempts to lie to Sanji about Nico Robin being his long lost sister, he is shown in his half-wolf form, and Robin is shown wearing a red-hooded cloak. This is a reference to Little Red Riding Hood. References Category:Male Category:Human Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Villains Category:Grand Line Characters Category:CP9 Category:Rokushiki users